Undesired Escape
by moonstar317
Summary: What if Edward didn't leave Bella in New Moon. What if Bella was the one that left?
1. The Party

**Undesired Escape**

**What if Edward had never left Bella in New Moon? What if Bella felt bad and left herself? Does it sound illogical? I am sure you have many questions of how Bella could possibly leave with out a Cullen finding out. **

"Bella darling, are you ready to go?" The smooth and sultry voice of Edward spoke. He of all people knew that I didn't want to go to the birthday party Alice had so slyly planned. It was an accident waiting to happen. I already knew it.

I nodded my head yes and Edward led me out to my truck. My camera was in hand and I wondered if any of the Cullen's would even show up in the pictures. Staring down at it Edward said "You know Bella, this isn't a fairytale. As much as it may seem, we do show up in pictures. Don't worry sweetie."

I swear Edward was starting to get to the point where he could read my mind. I refrained from focusing on the camera and watched out the window at all the blotches that I saw. We must have been going over a hundred at this point, but I knew that wasn't possible in this rusty old truck.

A minute or so later, we arrived at his house. He got out of the car and a fraction of a second later he was helping me out of the truck.

Inside his house seemed to look the same except for all the decorations Alice had put up. I looked over at Edward with a sense of uneasiness floating in my stomach and he leaned over and kissed me on my forehead. Somehow Alice seemed to snatch camera out of my hand and snap a picture of me and Edward just as he did so.

"Time to open your presents Bella" Alice was now pulling me away from Edward and into the family room where there was a huge cake and a stack of presents on a table in the center of the room.

"No fair, I said no presents." I was embarrassed to have so many people around me. Alice handed me a gift that was from Emmett. As I opened it I realized that there was nothing in it. I lifted the box with a puzzling look on my face.

"I already installed it in your truck. I had to make it better somehow" Emmett laughed.

"Don't diss the truck Emmett, but thank you." I said giving him a look of approval.

Alice handed me my next gift. It was a small envelope from Carlisle and Esme.

"We thought you might enjoy this one." Carlisle had his arm around Esme and they were both smiling.

As I went to open the envelope, I cut my finger on the side of it, a tiny glob of blood oozing slowly from the cut. I looked up not thinking it was a big deal but then remembering my surrounding. The first thing I saw was Edward's face. It was then that I realized he was looking at Jasper.

The next moment went by so quickly the next thing I knew was that I was surrounded by glass. Pain searing in my right arm. Emmett and Alice took Jasper outside as Carlisle ran to mine. He told Edward to go and comfort Jasper and he would take care of my arm.

It was that instant that I finally saw the look on Edwards face. He looked disappointed. So sad and guilty. My chest began to hurt and I realized what I had done. I couldn't believe I hurt Edward this much. My mind was swarming with a thousand thoughts as he walked out that door. He looked as though he had so much hate and guilt in his eyes alone. It was then that I knew that I could not go on any further.

* * *

As soon as Carlisle stitched up my arm, I excused myself and went outside. I quickly took my cell phone out and dialed Jacob Black's number.

The phone rang numerous times until he finally picked up.

"Hello?" His voice sounded groggy as if he had been sleeping.

"Jake? Is that you? I hope I didn't wake you, It's Bella."

The line was quiet for a moment or so and then he finally responded.

"BELLA! No, no I wasn't asleep…what's up?"

At first, I was a little weary about what I was doing. Then I decided that it was the right thing to do whether I liked it or not/

"Do you think we could hang out tonight? It's my birthday. I'm at Edward's right now, but I'm sure I could convince him to drop me off or you could come pick me up at my house." I truly hoped that Jacob would say yes and I wasn't making a fool of myself.

"Well, I got the rabbit running, I could pick you up at your place in a half hour or so." His voice sounded happy, so I took that as a go. I told him that would be great and I would see him soon.

I sat on the steps in the front of the Cullen's house feeling ashamed. Edward walked outside and told me that it was time to go. He wouldn't make eye contact with me and the pain in my chest felt even worse.

As we pulled up to my house I noticed that Jacobs rabbit was already in the driveway and he was leaning against the car door.

"What's he doing here?" Edward spoke for the first time since the incident. He got out of the car and opened the door for me. His eyes never leaving Jacobs sight.

"It's my birthday. Can I ask for just one thing? I really want to hang out with Jake. For my birthday. I promise I will be careful. Please? Just this one thing?"

It took a lot of persuasion but Edward finally gave in. He kissed me one final time and walked off into the night. I stood and watched his figure disappear into the depth of the woods. My eyes stinging with tears as I knew that was the last I would ever see of Edward Cullen.

"Bella?" I whisked around completely forgetting that Jacob was already there. He asked me if I was ready and I shook my head no and told him that I would only be a few minutes longer.

I walked into my house and ran into my room. I crashed down to the floor tears spilling out of my eyes. When I finally pulled myself together and got a small suitcase packing a few clothes. Giving my room one last look I walked down the stairs and out the door.

"You spending the night Bella?" Jacob asked as I hopped into his car.

"No, I actually need your help." With that Jacob pulled out of the driveway and off to the reservation.

**To Be Continued. Keep in mind that in this story Bella and Jacob have a more established relationship. Edward already does not like Jacob and Bella knows about Jacob being a wolf. Please review and let me know what you think.  
**


	2. Decisions

**_I walked into my house and ran into my room. I crashed down to the floor tears spilling out of my eyes. When I finally pulled myself together and got a small suitcase packing a few clothes. Giving my room one last look I walked down the stairs and out the door._**

_"**You spending the night Bella?" Jacob asked as I hopped into his car.**_

_"**No, I actually need your help." With that Jacob pulled out of the driveway and off to the reservation.**_

The ride was silent most of the way. Every so often I felt Jacob glance over at me, his anger searing like a blazing wall of fire as he looked at my arm, but I tried my best to ignore him. I could feel the tears stinging my eyes. I looked out the window as the tears fell. I tried to wipe them away without Jacob noticing. He sighed. He noticed.

The car finally pulled into his driveway and he shut off the engine. It was quiet for once tonight. No crashing of glass, no car engine. Complete silence.

Jacob finally broke the silence. "Bella, please." I could hear the anger and confusion in his voice. I turned to grab my bag and open the car door. I felt Jake grab my wrist and pull me back. He gazed at my arm. I looked up at him. I felt his fingers start to glide over my stitches. I winced and looked away from him.

The words _papercut_ echoed in my head over and over again. "Something happened tonight....and...it was my fault."

Jacob never turned his eyes to look in another direction. "I cut my finger, and well I don't remember anything except Jasper coming after me, and Edward flinging me back. You should have seen the look on his face. He was so...so hurt, dissapointed, it was so hard to look into his eyes. I don't know what to do. I'm destroying their family. Your the only one who they can't see. Alice's visions are a blur when I am around you. She can't see past you or any of the tribe. I just don't know what to do" I opened the door and got out.

Almost immediately he was at my side pulling me into his arms. I wanted to break down and cry right there, but I knew I needed to be stronger. This was my decision. I needed to toughen up and live with it. He released me from his warm embrace. He walked me into the house. Billy was away at Harry Clearwaters on a fishing trip for the rest of the week. We walked into his room and he sat next to me on his bed.

"Bella, they're monsters. They kill for blood. If you had been over here, it would have never had happened. Don't you see, they are dangerous! You can't put yourself in danger anymore." Jacob said.

"THEY ARE NOT DANGEROUS!" I protested as I got up from his bed. "If it hadn't been for my clumsiness or my ability to always do something to myself or..." I trailed off, tears spilling out of my eyes. I took my cell phone out and debated on calling Edward.

Jacob got up and snatched the phone out of my hand.

"You can't just take my phone Jacob! It was my decision to come here and if I want to I can decide to go back." I said as Jacob tossed the phone onto the bed.

"Well, then what? Is this your big plan Bells? You want to stay here and hide in my room. Whats Charlie going to think? You know one of the Cullens will break the treaty if they suspect anything. You can't hide here forever."

"I'm 18 now Jake. No one can tell me what to do, not Charlie, not my mom. I came to you for help but if you don't want to help then I will just go." I snatched my phone back and walked out of his room. Soon, I was outside his house. I couldn't just take his car. Again I looked at the screen of my phone debating on calling Edward and just having him pick me up at the treaty line. As I was about to dial his number Jacob came running towawrds me. I sighed and turned the other way to avoid him.

"Bella, come on. I was just being logical. I'm sorry. Whatever you want. I'll help you." I could feel his hands on my shoulder as he shifted me around to face him. I still avoided looking at his face.

"I need to get out of Forks. I need to get out of here entirely." I couldn't find the right words to make Jacob understand.

"Okay, well we could have Sam make sure they don't come through the treaty line. The whole pack can protect..."

"I don't need protection, they do. I'm not causing they're family any more problems!" I cut him off. I felt as if I was going to have another breakdown. Jake was silent, as if he was processing my thoughts. "Jake...i need to run away. And I need you, you block alice's vision, with you with me they can never find me. We would have to move around alot, but I think in due time Edward will forget about me."

I couldn't figure out Jacob expression until he finally spoke. "You know I'd do anything for you. I have already expressed my feelings for you Bella. What will you tell Charlie? I know that I can just tell Sam to make something up for my dad. I've gone on long trips before. Or we could just tell him the truth."

I cut him off..."Charlie will understand. I know he will, I'll just tell him I needed to get out of Forks, I'll figure it out."

"Bella, if were doing this...than we need to leave now. We can't wait. The Cullens will start to suspect somethings wrong when you don't come home. They will come here and you know it." We were walking back into his room. I saw him take a duffel bag and start to fill it with clothes and such. He reached into his nightstand and took a wad of money out, that even I was surprised to see. "Birthdays" he told me, but I still felt bad that I was making him leave as well. Not as bad as the pain I saw in Edward's eyes.

"You ready?" He asked. I nodded my head and we went out to the car. "Where to first Bella?" I thought for a bit before answering because I had no idea where we would go. Oregon is too close and Canada was way too suspicious.

"California." I said. It was a big state. A good place to go. It was always so sunny there, so it would be the best place for me to go. Edward knows I hate the sun. This would work. Jacob put the car into drive as we began our journey.

Reviews are love people. :D I know the chapters are short right now, but they will definitely begin to get pretty long.


End file.
